


與惡魔共舞

by AmelieeilemA



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: Crowley執意要教會Aziraphale跳舞。





	與惡魔共舞

**Author's Note:**

> * 題目與同名電影無關。
> 
> * 免責聲明：所有美好屬於他們與尼爾大神，所有缺陷屬於我。

「喔天...撒旦啊，別告訴我你活了六千多年，卻連一隻舞都不會跳!」Crowley一邊抓著頭髮，一邊不可置信地說道。

「痾...事實上我是會跳舞的。」Aziraphale忍不住出言反駁。但也只有一種，他心虛地想到。

「別跟我提到你在兩百年前學會的那個愚蠢的東西！！！！」Crowley那烈焰般的紅髮此刻看起來更像要著火似的。

『嘿！嘉禾舞一點都不愚蠢！』Aziraphale很想這麼告訴Crowley，但對方此刻憤怒地在書店裡走來走去的樣子令Aziraphale實在無法將話說出口，於是他只能像總被Crowley 「折磨」的那些綠色植栽們般在心中瑟瑟發抖。

「致摯愛的Aziraphale先生，我們誠摯邀請您參加由蘇活區*獨立書店聯合舉辦的年度舞會，以彼此交流... 」那張無辜的邀請函此刻正被Crowley握在手中，任由對方「咬牙切齒」地大聲朗誦著內裡的文字，還時不時被上下甩動。原先綻放在封面上的黃色小花現在已被握的皺巴巴，好似在哀求Aziraphale阻止惡魔的 「暴行」。於是天使終於忍無可忍地奪下了惡魔手中那張被摧殘殆盡的卡片。

「嗯...不會跳舞也不是甚麼大事嘛，又不是夏洛特皇后舞會*。」Aziraphale低下頭，小心翼翼地說。 

「況且也只是個獨立…」 「我會教你跳舞。」

「什麼？」他呆呆地望著剛剛說話的男人。紅髮惡魔嘆了一口氣，然後重複了一遍：  
「我會教你跳舞。」

-

「你確定這樣可行？」Aziraphale有些惴惴不安地看著對方調整自己的姿勢。

「放心，天使。」Crowley順手摘下墨鏡，露出那雙耀眼澄澈的金色虹膜 「惡魔都會跳舞。」

「你只要相信我就行了。」惡魔向天使遞出了左手。

Aziraphale將右手輕輕覆蓋在對方的手掌上，隨即便被那隻骨節分明的手溫柔地牽起至空中。

「靠近一點。」惡魔誘惑道，於是天使向眼前的惡魔走近了一步。

Crowley將右手放在Aziraphale的後背肩胛骨上，引導著Aziraphale將左手放在他的手臂上。  
當Crowley試著向前踏了一步，Aziraphale下意識地向後踩了一小步。  
「放鬆點天使，你只要跟著我的動作就行了。」語畢，他帶領著Aziraphale由左而右、由前而後的邁出步伐 「就像在繞圈圈一樣。」

他們在Aziraphale寬敞的書店休息室內兜著圈子共舞，空氣中的寂靜令兩人有些尷尬，於是Crowley輕輕一彈指，便讓書桌上那臺古老的唱片機開始運轉，流暢的音樂自牽牛花狀的喇叭流出。

「你是什麼時候學會華爾滋的？」對方過於熟練的步伐讓Aziraphale忍俊不禁向Crowley詢問。

「大概是一戰後那會吧，戰爭後的人們總是熱衷於替自己找樂子的。」

「人類真是奇怪的種族，既能創造出美妙的事物，又總是不厭其煩地尋求自我毀滅。」Crowley的眼神中流竄出不一樣的光芒。隨後，那對黑曜石般的翅膀便在他身後展開，像要高飛般的振翅。

『他的羽翼也曾是潔白如雪的吧』Araphale默默地想 ── 那是他無法參與到的Crowley的過去。

Crowley從未提起他為何會墮落，他總是以 「我不是有意墜落的」帶過。  
Aziraphale也從未過問，他只是默默地陪在Crowley身邊。

Aziraphale閉上雙眼，展開自己身後那對象徵聖潔的白淨羽翼。他輕輕地振翅，將Crowley和自己帶至離地不到一公尺的空中漂浮。

當Crowley抬頭，這樣一幅景象便呈現在他眼前：他的天使逆著光飛翔，他的臉龐被陰影覆蓋，卻不難看出他微笑著看著他，那對翅膀在燈光下顯得透明無垢。Crowley突然想起創世之初，對方在暴風雨來臨之際反射性伸出翅膀替他擋雨的那個早晨。

而他的愛人此刻看起來神聖非凡，宛若聖經中的彌賽亞降臨，而他就像芸芸眾生般渴望得到救贖。於是Crowley也振動自己黑色的羽翼，跟上天使的腳步邁向空中。

他們在柴可夫斯基的曲子伴奏下，在被燈光渲染下變得昏黃的空氣中緩緩地步出一首完整的圓舞曲。一曲終了，他們仍然回到了凡間，踏上地球這塊塵土。

「你知道嗎，我覺得我還挺擅長跳舞的。」Aziraphale調皮地笑了笑，澄明的藍眼滿是愛意，令Crowley忍不住將那人擁入自己懷中。

「是的，你是世上最會跳華爾滋的天使。」Crowley寵溺地說，並給了他的天使一個滿溢著柔情得深吻。

END

後續：

Aziraphale最後還是禮貌地婉拒了聯合舞會的邀約，原因是因為他的腰部在舞會前夕 「意外地」受傷， 導致他只能臥床休息，並由他的男朋友在旁照料。

**Author's Note:**

> * Neil Gayman在Twitter上說Aziraphale的書店在倫敦蘇活區的希臘街上。  
> * 夏洛特皇后舞會簡單來說就是英國上流階層二代的大型社交場合。
> 
> * 靈感來自電影<春光乍洩>，雖然黎耀輝和何寶榮跳的是Tango。


End file.
